kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Azul81677
Hello Powerwild I have found his enemy card picture and art!Click Here- http://images.google.com/images?sourceid=navclient&ie=UTF-8&q=powerwild&um=1&sa=N&tab=wi The art one is the 12th one and the card is the 16th or the 18th.Marexl 21:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl Searching for belivers in paralel universes and the Keyblade *My Location: Plant City, FL. *Dreambend5 20:24, 1 December 2008 (UTC) *Contact Me at User_Talk:Dreambend5 *Favorite KH Character: Sora *Favorite Disney Ride: Test Track *Favorite TV Show: Phineas and Ferb *KH Movie Series-Agree to it?: YES!!!!!!!! *Age: 11 *Favorite KH Game: Kingdom Hearts 2 *Gender: Male *Expert on Paralel Universes: ½ of a Yes *Keyblade: Diamond Spirit :Thanks for looking, Marxel! But we already have those images, sorry. Thanks anyways -Azul 21:59, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Oh.I didn't see them..Do we need any articles that do need images? The Experiment needs an image. An you could look through the Nobodies and the Heartless to see what article needs an image and/or images. -Azul 22:08, 5 June 2008 (UTC) About the Templates How do you make a talk template? ToyBoy20 02:11, 7 June 2008 (UTC)ToyBoy20 OK, I got what i could understand finished. Could you finish the rest? The link is Template:ToyBoy ToyBoy20 02:16, 6 March 2009 (UTC)ToyBoy20 hey ya Another Message from Marxel Do we have a air pilot image???Marexl 22:41, 7 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl :We don't even have am Air Pilot article. -Azul 22:42, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I know thats why I'm asking...I can't find one.Right know I have found this- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Kingdom_Hearts_V_Cast_screen.jpg http://youtube.com/watch?v=FVIhIVlS--Y Are these helpful??? Am I buggin you because I'll stop and ask someone else?Marexl 23:22, 7 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl Hi Please view my userpage.Zack fair 007 Bosses Yes Another Message From Me Re:Kingdom Hearts Wiki Hi. This is Guyinblack25 from Wikipedia. You left a message on my talk page there about helping out here. Sorry for the delayed response, real life has been busy lately. I've never worked on another wiki before, so I'm not sure what I can do here. What did you have in mind, or rather what needs to be done here? ( 01:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC)) :Sorry, but I'm still not clear as to what needs to be done. Like I said, I've rarely even looked at other wikis, so I'm not sure what standard is trying to be met here. Is it general clean up, rewrites, or expanding the article to something similar to what's on Wikipedia? Is there a specific article you have in mind that needs something specific done to it? Maybe that'll clarify it for me. ( 15:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC)) -''Note same person, just at a different computer. I guess reply back to the 76.30.135.221 address''. Approval Useless Articles Hi Azul remember me??? Marexl 20:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl Azul I'll do the synthisis (I prob. spelled it wrong) items list!!!May I??? Marexl 23:10, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl I need your help. Azul, i don't know what to do. ON the Final Fantasy wikia, i have been bannned. You are my only true friend. All i wanted to do was help out. But then whatever i did was looked down upon. Zack fair 007 21:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) PLEASE HELP ME. 2nd edit Well, this is what happened. I was trying to help by uploading more images. But ILHI deleted them. I got mad because he deleted them. They were pictures comparing Final Fantasy VII and the ps3 demo, i think. It looked like this. I spent a lot of time finding the video, and taking it putting it on paint, planning, trying to make a perfect size, then HE DELETES IT! :FYI, I Mr. Clawfang and Mr. Diablocon reverted your edits too. I had good reason as Drake mentions above, and no, I didn't just come here to say that, I'm briefly doing WikiGnome work ATM. --ILHI 10:53, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Thx thanks for accepting my apology. Zack fair 007 19:55, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Death Note English? Hay thurr :) I love watching Death Note as well :) I'm not sure if you perfer the Japanese episodes to the English but I came across a site that has all DN episodes in the universal language :) http://www.anime-ss.com Just letting you know :) OmgItsFrenchie 06:47, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Limit I've done a fairly heavy overhaul to the Limit page, and seeing as how you're one of the top guns around here, I was wondering if you had any suggestions on improving it further. Drake Clawfang :No problem. I'm gonna be working on skillsets now, gonna take a few hours but I'm getting to work in 15 minutes once my TV show is over. Drake Clawfang ::Phew, done the KH2 party member skillsets. Took me a lot less time than I thought it would. On to KH1! Drake Clawfang ::Looking to create some boss pages. Would Xemnas (Armor), Dragoon Ship and Xemnas (Twilight) be appropriate names? I'm not sure what Xemnas' final form is called though, so if you have a more appropriate title I'd surely use it. Drake Clawfang uhhh Is Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ever goping to come to America? WhiteClaw790 13:57, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Invitation to My Works Please click here, Mr. 81677: User Talk: Dreambend5 About me *Age: 11 *Home: Plant City *Contributes mainly to: http://kingdomheartsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Dreambend5 18:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Warning and/or Ban Needed Kingdom Beast 03:53, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Searching for belivers in paralel universes and the Keyblade *My Location: Plant City, FL. *Dreambend5 20:24, 1 December 2008 (UTC) *Contact Me at User_Talk:Dreambend5 *Favorite KH Character: Sora *Favorite Disney Ride: Test Track *Favorite TV Show: Phineas and Ferb *KH Movie Series-Agree to it?: YES!!!!!!!! *Age: 11 *Favorite KH Game: Kingdom Hearts 2 *Gender: Male *Expert on Paralel Universes: ½ of a Yes *Keyblade: Diamond Spirit im a noob. could you hep me with the picture text box thing? leave a comment on my discussion page. --Lord of all things Death Note and Kingdom Hearts 02:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Bored Zexion6text: im bored. Heartless page I've noticed you are the one who blocked the Heartless page, but you don't seem to have been checking the talk page to see if edits need to made e.g the Ansem link lead to a disambiguation page, somone posted it July last year and it wasn't changed. You realy should check up on pages that you've blocked. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 16:34, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I am very sorry. I don't edit this wiki anymore and it doesn't seem like the person who kept adding things that were untrue to the article is gone. I will remove the lock on the page at once. -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'8']][[User:Azul81677/Sandbox|'1677']] 06:26, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 17:49, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Salut ! I saw the KHWiki:Staff page As promised (Riraito!) Help with Template:JournalKH Re:Chain Help me... pleeeeeeeze! How do you get a picture of someones face and a message as a user box? And more importaantly, how do I get a user page?